Writings Set in Flesh
by KathPetrova.Diary
Summary: (Sebastian Smythe x Blaine Anderson) Soulmate!AU Tumblr. Blaine's favorite moment of the day is seeing the drawings of his soulmate appear on his arm. Sebastian on the contrary tries to connect the dots between the different appointments that appear on his hand. Will they meet eventually, or will they forever keep trying?
_Writings set in flesh_

Blaine tried to hide the smile that was forming on his lips that seemed to grow larger with every line of blue ink. He tried to peek underneath his sleave by stretching his arm out in front of him. As expected there they were: beautiful caligraphic writings of utter nonsense. At least nonsense to Blaine. To the person drawing them, to his _soulmate_ , the words meant something. Blaine reached out with his index finger, following the new pattern of lines spelling out 'Until Dawn'. Not too much later a lodgelike house appeared with eight small figures drawn in front of it, starring up at what looked like the lodge going up in flames.  
"Mister Anderson," Blaine's head shot up at the stern voice of his Math teacher. "I know algebra ain't the most interesting subject, but at least try to pretend you care." Blaine's cheeks heated up furiously as he tried to focus on the formulas on the blackboard.

Sebastian was in the Lima Bean like usual, glancing up at the huge plaque. When it was his time to order, a small tickling made him giggle. The barista smiled knowingly at him as he eyed his hand.  
 _14:30 Warblers Practice Dalton Main Dorm  
_ Sebastian had no idea what it meant, but he was used to them. The small scribblings were getting familiar and sometimes even formed a pattern. He'd been trying for months to figure out what _Warblers_ and _Dalton_ meant, with no succes.  
"Can I ask something?" Sebastian asked the barista who nodded. "Do you know what Dalton means around here?"

Blaine was packing his satchel when new lines appeared on his left arm, the drawings of the lodge already washed away by his other half.  
He was running late for Warbler practice already, but he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the drawings. Blaine's brows knitted together as he began to recognize the symbols that where showing up on his skin. _Is that the Dalton flag?_ He rolled up the sleave of his shirt, noticing it was indeed the logo of his school. Under the logo appeared three words: _I'm getting closer._

Sebastian sat behind his desk at home, tapping absently with a pencil against his coffee mug. History was being a bitch and he had no inspiration to draw. With a groan he let his head fall onto his arms, letting his eyes rest for a moment.  
Not longer than an hour later he's awoken by the scratching of pen against skin, his skin. Another message had appeared on his left hand.  
 _21/12/16; 07:30 Winter Showcase Breadsticks._  
Now that place he knew! Sebastian glanced at his watch noticing it was a few minutes past seven. He could still make it. Jumping up from his chair he sprinted into the bathroom. _Today_ … He's going to meet him today.

Blaine was practising vocals at the backdoor of the Italian restaurant, shaking the nerves off. Not that he was nervous for the performance. He could do it in his sleep. No, he was nervous for his soulmate. It had been hours since any kind of penstreaks had appeared on his skin and he was getting a bad vibe from the whole situation. What if something had happened to him… If it's a him at least. God, Blaine so hoped it was a him.

Suddenly the backdoor opened revealing Nick's friendly face.  
"We're up!" He announced, holding the door open for Blaine to walk in.  
Blaine took a deep breath, before climbing the small stage, a confident facade plastered on his face.

Sebastian had barely parked his car as he threw the door open. He ran towards the entrance of the restaurant looking inside via the small window of the door. The room was crowded to say the least, all looking to one man peforming one of the sappiest christmas songs out there. He stepped inside, taking place in the back to have a good few of the stage.  
How sappy 'All I Want for Christmas' may be, the singer was anything but. Sebastian's heart skipped a beat as those hazel eyes locked with his. He wanted to break the spell, but he simply couldn't. Entranced by those huge honey-colored eyes, the sound of the person's voice, the way his black curls are stuck together by gel.  
As the song ended Sebastian swallowed, knowing what to do. It was a risk but the, hopefully, eventual outcome was worth it.

Blaine smiled at the crowd, but couldn't help but glancing at the stranger in the back of the restaurant.  
"Dude, that must have been your best one yet!" Jeff exclaimed throwing an arm around Blaine's shoulder as they descended the few steps. "What's gotten into you?"  
Blaine just shrugged in reply. "I don't know." He glanced past his best friend towards the stranger but he was gone. Gone like he'd disappeared into thin air.  
His arm began to tickle, a hint of relief washing over him. Blaine outstretched his left arm, rolling up the sleave of his blazer.  
He waited patiently till the lines began to form something.  
Blaine's eyes went wide as he noticed his own face was staring back at him.  
He was here… His soulmate was in this room!

 _Turn around._

As the words appeared on his flesh, Blaine gulped before slowly turning. He felt his breath hitch in his troat as before him stood the stranger.  
The tall brown-head held his hand out with the drawing etched into his skin as well, ink stains on his fingers. "Sebastian Smythe."  
Blaine smiled, taking the person's hand in his. "Blaine Anderson."  
His fingers went over the two words on the other man's-on Sebastians's, on his soulmate's-wrist, feeling Sebastian do the same.  
At that moment they both knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

 _Fin_


End file.
